iWouldRatherBeWithYou
by HeCalledHerCass
Summary: Freddie finally gets Carly to go on a date with him... But has he chosen the wrong girl to ask? Seddie Oneshot


**First Seddie One Shot**

**Seddie :)**

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

I should be happy. I should be thrilled. I, Freddie Benson was going to go on a date with Carly Shay. What was wrong with me? Maybe it was the fact that while Carly was sitting

in front of me in the resterant we were eating at, Sam was only two tables away with her date, David. David was new, and already was labelled as the "Bad Boy" of our school. He

was a complete identical version of Sam... Only as a guy.

"Freddie? Freddie?! _Freddie!_" Carly yelled at me.

"Huh? What?" I jumped

"I was asking how you found Mr. Mayenne's test in history today? I found question four really hard...." I began to zone out. Sam began to laugh at something David had said. All

night I'd been tense waiting for her to do something to me. THrow a piece of meat at my head... _Something._

_"FREDDIE!_" Carly snapped.

"Umm...yeah! Question four, really hard."

"Freddie I thought you wanted us to go on this date."

"I did, but I just didn't expect Sam to be here...And she hasn't even done anything to me yet."

"Freddie," she lay a perfectly smooth hand on top of mine, "Your being paranoid. She's fine, your fine, every thing's fine. Okay?"

Sighing, I nodded my head, but still couldn't help but to look over at Sam. For once, her hair was up in a ponytail, and she wasn't wearing anything that looked like it hadn't been washed in two months.

"That's it Freddie. I'm leaving. You can come, or stay here and stare at Sam, but this is getting us nowhere." Carly said, obviously fed up with my behaviour. The saddest part was,

I barely gave any notice to what Carly had said. I should have at least gone with her, or said bye. God I was stupid.

*****

When I got at home, I ignored my over protective mother with a grunt and went into my bedroom. I lay on my bed until I felt a deep aching in the pit of my stomach. I got up

and paced my room. The pang was getting worse and worse.

Finally I decided I needed a distraction, so I called Carly. My mother wasn't very fond of Carly, so we decided to meet outside on the fire escape.

Coincedentally, Carly and I both got to the fire escape at the same time, only to find Sam there, weeping.

"Oh my god Sam what's wrong?!" Carly asked, panicked. When Sam tried to answer Carly's phone went off, playing I'm Blue by Eiffel65. She flipped open her phone and read her new text.

"That was Spencer, some disaster at home, I gotta go, will you two be okay if I leave?" I nodded to her.

"And you guys, please please PLEASE try not to kill each other by tomorrow." And with that Carly left.

I sat down beside Sam on the stairs. She was still in her plaid kilt and _Don't Worry, I Brought Meat_ shirt from her date. Carefully, making sure not to make any sudden movements, I put my arm around her.

"So Puckette.... What happened?" I asked, but that just made her cry harder. I waited until her sobs turned into silent tears before I asked her again.

"H-he....He has.... He h-has a g-g-girl f-f-fr-friend Fredweirdo. What else could make me so upset? Other then running out of meat of course." Sam stated.

"Lame." I stated bluntly. She punched me in the arm.

"Not you!" I rubbed my arm,"I'm talking about David. Why did you even date him?"

"I don't know, you and Carly were going to go on a date, and I didn't want to have to stay at home all night. Plus Melanie is staying for the weekend."

"Ohh....Well,I have to tell you a secret."

"_A secret?!_ Something must be seriously wrong with you because in case you hadn't noticed Frednerd, we don't tell each other secrets."

"Maybe right now we should...." I paused, ".....I may be with Carly, but I'd rather be with you."

* * *

**A/N: GYEAH! :D My first Seddie fanfic and my first one shot! I'm so proud!**

**Do you like it? Do you hate it? Tell me by REVIEWING!!!!!**

**DId You know that a really good thing to is to REVIEW stories even if they aren't good because then the authors read the REVIEWs and no what to make better so they get better REVIEWS and more REVIEWs.**

**REVIEW**

**IF YOUR BLUEE**

**AND BLUE, MY FRIENDS, IS COOL**


End file.
